


Rok pełen czarnej mazi

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: "Nie z tego świata" [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Season/Series 07, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, spojlery do s11e20
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Chuck i sezon siódmy.





	Rok pełen czarnej mazi

Uspokojenie Lucyfera zajęło mu naprawdę dużo czasu. Prawie tyle samo, ile wprowadzenie dodatkowych zabezpieczeń do klatki i namówienia Śmierci, by pomógł Winchesterom.

Oczywiście nie oczekiwał, że Jeździec Apokalipsy zrobi to za darmo, w końcu żyli w trudnych czasach (lewiatany na wolności nie nastawiały optymistycznie nikogo, nawet Śmierci), ale przynajmniej się zgodził.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie najbardziej podobały mu się w tym roku pełnym czarnej mazi, było poznanie Charlie przez Winchesterów. Dziewczyna była pozytywnie zakręcona w ten uroczy, fanowski sposób (w przeciwieństwie do tej wariatki Becky). Chuck pomyślał, jak świetnie byłoby o niej pisać.

Gdyby tylko mógł dalej publikować swoje książki…


End file.
